The Son of Hades
by BlaikeRyder
Summary: I just wanted a date to the fireworks. Instead, I got a quest to the Underworld to my certain doom. And who ordered the quest? My father, Hades. I better get Elysium for this. Because I'm fighting in the worst place a Demigod can go. Tartarus.


Children of Hades aren't exactly known for being romantic. That's why, of course, when I asked Alexis Jade to the fireworks I became the laughingstock of Camp Half-Blood. In my defense, I did it in the most romantic way my brain could dream of. I stood up in the middle of breakfast and asked her, in front of the entire camp, to go to the fireworks with me.

I was thinking I might be greeted by "Awwww"s and "Oooohhhh!". Instead, I was greeted with laughter, jeers, and "You suck, Parker!"s. Of course, Alexis smiled that _beautiful_ smile of hers, and said, "Get a life, Kyle." Gosh, my life sucks sometimes.

At least my cabin-mates had _some _sympathy.

"Dude, you brought this on yourself," My buddy Josh sort-of comforted as I lay face-down on my cot.

"That's _so _helpful, Josh." I said sarcastically. "Probably the nicest thing someone has ever said to me." I sat upright on the bed and faced my cabin-mates. There weren't many of us, maybe four or five. There was me, Josh, Angel, Dylan, and Cassie.

Surprisingly, we were all the same age, all fourteen years old. Hades must have gotten pretty darn busy that year, if you know what I mean. Of course, Dylan and I were brothers. We both had the same pale skin and jet black hair, and almost raven black eyes. Really, I guess we weren't that handsome, so it made sense that Alexis shot me down. Right?

Anyway, it's not that us Hades kids were avoided, we just weren't totally accepted by the other campers. However, we did get to do something no other camper got to do; We had the freedom to wander the camp at night and practice our unique skill. You see, we are able to blend into the shadows more easily than other Demigods. Sure, I guess it isn't totally against the rules to wander around at night, but we can stay out as long as we want and not show up to breakfast.

"I'm going to go for a walk, guys. I'll be back." I said nonchalantly as I walked out the cabin door.

Campers from all different cabins wandered the grounds, some by the campfire, some by the lake. I strolled by the armory and picked up my two personal weapons, a dark watch that when tapped extends into a completely silenced pistol, that was black as night and extremely deadly. Mini celestial bronze bullets were stored inside the watch's mechanisms, which gave me a constant supply of bullets.

My other weapon, was a katana-like weapon, that provided me a swiftness in combat that so far hadn't been matched. I picked them both up and walked to the edge of the forest; to my surprise Alexis Jade herself sat with her back against a tree, her face in her hands. I kept to the shadows, using the trees and cabins to hide in, until I was almost behind Alexis.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She jumped a foot in air at least, before turning around and smacking me across the face.

"What the heck are you doing?" She demanded.

Grabbing my face, I replied, "I don't know, checking on the girl crying next to the woods where there's monsters!"

"Well, you don't have to be such a creep about it."

She stood up and glared daggers at me. "Well what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know if anything was wrong, you know, since you were bawling your eyes out into this tree." I made a gesture at the tree just as a tree nymph stepped out from it. "Sorry, did we disturb you?" I asked sincerely.

The nymph made a "Hmph!" and stomped off. Alexis was still wiping tears from her eyes when I looked at her again. Let me tell you, children of the Lord of the Dead are socially awkward enough as it is, but leave it to me to stumble on a girl crying in the forest, and totally mess it up.

"Er- did you want any help back to your cabin?" I inquired, keeping my distance.

"For the gods sakes, Kyle, I'm a daughter of Apollo I can handle myself!" She shouted before storming back to the cabins.

"Women," I muttered, before turning around and heading into the forest. I needed to blow off some steam, and what better way to do that than to fight monsters in the forest. I slunk into the shadows and proceeded forward, never to far from complete and utter darkness. Some people fear the dark; I think it's one of the gods greatest gifts. I proceeded not very far into the woods when I encountered a drakon. I raised my arm to its height and my watch extended into a pistol. I took aim at its head, and fired. The drakon fell to its knees instantly, and before it could get up, I dashed forward and stuck my blade deep into its chest. As ichor gushed out of the drakon's chest, I pulled out my blade. I sheathed my sword and started walking back to camp.

I wish I could say I fought like this during sword training, but honestly, I sucked during the day. Maybe it's 'cause I'm a child of Hades, maybe it's because I don't like others around while I spar, but either way I suck.

As I neared the fire pit, Dylan approached me from behind.

"So, you tried to comfort Alexis..." He mused. "How did that go for you?" I wanted to wipe the smug grin off his face, but instead I sat on a log next to the fire and sighed.

"How did you know?" I asked, suddenly realizing that we were nowhere near the cabins when she yelled at me.

Dylan chuckled before answering, "The whole camp had to hear it, bro."

Great. As if it wasn't bad enough I was humiliated in front of the camp earlier today.

"I don't see why you're trying to woo over a daughter of the _sun _god. I mean, you're darkness, and she's sunshine." Dylan explained. "It just isn't compatible."

"Yeah, but don't opposites attract?"

"Keep telling yourself that, Kyle."

"Shut up!"

Dylan and I laughed for a bit, then he plopped down next to me.

"You know those fireworks are going to be pretty amazing," he declared.

"Why do you say that?" I asked while poking the fire with a long stick. The embers lashed onto the stick catching the tip of the stick ablaze. One day, I'd wield a sword like that. With fire of darkness at the tip. Red fire made you stick out like a Pegasus in a stable full of horses.

"Well," Dylan began. "Last year they were a bit of a downer, but they promised it was because this year was going to be amazing. Would've been great if you could have gone with Alexis, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "I had never thought of that," I said with sarcasm dripping in every word.

"I'm going to go to sleep, Kyle. I actually want breakfast tomorrow."

"'Kay."

Dylan stood up and strolled back to the cabin noiselessly. I didn't get it; Sure, I was a son of Hades, but that doesn't mean anything right? I stood up and stalked back to the cabin. I lay down in my cot, sleep alluding me for hours, before I finally conquered it with counting carnivorous sheep.

My sleep greeted me with the strangest dream. I was in a pitch black room, and I could see nothing. There was the silent darkness I loved, and there was the eerie darkness that struck fear in everyone's hearts; This was the latter. A voice called out in the darkness. _Foolish child. You don't stand a chance._ I look to my right, and saw myself, staring with a hard expression into the darkness.

"You're the foolish one. If I can stay down here and still live, that shows how much more powerful I am than you." The second me said. The voice chuckled, then said, _You want to fight that which you cannot see, boy. I see Hades sent his most fool-hardy to fight me._

_ "_I don't just need darkness anymore. There's something just as powerful on my side." With that, a blinding white light erupted from the second me, awaking me from sleep.


End file.
